juniorjusticeleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Wayne
Wonder Girl'' ''(real name Samantha Wayne) is a member of the Junior Justice League, an Amazonian princess, and the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Diana of Themyscira. She is the muscle of the team and the group's spoiled princess. History Early Life Samantha Wayne is the daughter of billionare Bruce Wayne and the Amazonian Princess Diana. She is also the older sister of Damian Wayne, the genetic clone of Batman and Wonder Woman. Personality Sam is a typical girly-girl who is afraid of slimy things or small animals covered in fur; such as mice. Wonder Girl is also best friends with Batgirl. Wonder Girl also gained a bit of dark humor while training under Shayera for a bit. She is rather confident in her abilities. Even when she was treated as something like an outsider because she was the rookie of the team, she performed well on their missions. It seems that she is also a bit flirtatious. On her first mission, she made a forward comment about Kid Flash, even though she was well aware that everyone else could hear her at the time. Later, Diana berated her for embarrassing him as she was listening to their conversations through their commlinks. Despite this Samantha has generally demonstrated to be an exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, young Amazonian princess. She is smart but can be ditsy at times, as she will often overlook ideas, before realization finally sinks in and she shouts "I'm so stupid!" while smacking her own forehead. She has shown a sadistic streak and a dismissive attitude towards robots, seen when she immediately smashed Amazo 2.0 after it was defeated, even though it clearly no longer posed any threat. She also has a nasty temper that on multiple occasions needed to be derailed by her teammates. Characteristics Samantha has long black hair and blue eyes. Her costume is very similar to her mother's. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Super-strength': Not as strong as Superboy, Samantha can still lift a few tons with effort. *'Flight': Wonder Girl has the ability to fly great distances at very fast speeds. *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Agility': Wonder Girl's agility is almost equal to that of an olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. *'Superhuman Stamina': Wonder Girl can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as a Doomsday clone. She does not tire out like a normal human. *'Enhanced Healing Factor': Allows her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Wonder Girl does not age like a regular human either, as she is immortal like her mother. *'Enhanced Senses' Abilities *'Master Combatant' *'Respectable Tactician and Strategist' *'Multilingual': Can speak some French, Latin, Spanish, Italian, German, and Greek. Weaknesses *'Piercing Weapon Vulnerability' Equipment *'Indestructible Gauntlets' Transportation Invisible Jet: Techinically belongs to her mother, Wonder Girl has used the Invisible Jet on a few occasions Category:Super Hero Category:Metahuman Category:Amazon